Look at Me!
by AngelLee10
Summary: Lucy liiiiiikes Natsu. She struggles to become good enough for him. Natsu tries to understand what he feels for Lucy. LucyxNatsu. A little JuviaxGray and ErvaxJelall Warning Author likes to call people Lovely Pineapples...
1. Chapter 1

**I really like this pairing. Natsu X Lucy! I think I did a good job on this story so I hope you guys really enjoy it as much as I did to write it! **

**-Harley**

I push a strand of salmon colored hair from Natsu's sleeping face. Somehow he managed to sneak into my bed, again. I decide to forgive him this time and smile. I lay my head down staring at his innocent face; he looks so different from when he is awake. _Why can't you realize how I feel, idiot Natsu. I love you. _I lean towards him and press my lips to his. After a while I try to pull away but his arms wrap around me pulling me closer to him. His lips lick at mine asking to be let in. I gasp and his tongue slips in. His hands move down to my sides as his tongue wraps around mine, pressing gently. My eyes open in shock as I try to push away. His eyes catch mine. They burn with passion and something I don't recognize. I squeeze my eyes shut too terrified to look into his.

_ What the hell is going on? _I think to myself. _Well I think that's pretty obvious, he's kissing you, _my mind whispers back sarcastically._ Okay then, why?_ His tongue pushes in more fiercely and his arms tighten as I push against his body. My hips are pressed so close to his body we are almost conjoined. He pulls back for air quickly then his lips crash back to mine his tongue once again slipping into my mouth. One arm wraps around me as the other pulls my hip closer to me.

We are so close it hurts. I am surprised we have combined yet. I try to push away but I fail horribly at it. I managed to get away from his lips, "Natsu… stop!"

He releases me and I fall back to my side of the bed. What. The. Hell. Was. That. I play the scene that just happened in my mind over and over unaware of Natsu staring at me. Suddenly he bursts out laughing making my heart jump from my chest. "Oh look at your face Lucy! It so red," he says dragging out the so. "I sure shocked you. Well it's your fault. You thought you could play tricks on me while I was asleep well I got you, huh?" He continues laughing.

"So what just happened that was just some joke to you?"

"Yeah, what else would it be?" He asks densely.

"What else?" I ask the familiar sting of tears behind my eyes occurring. "So was it funny?" I ask. Geez, I must enjoy the pain it causes to hear his answers.

"It was hilarious, especially your face. You were all like this," he makes a confused goofy face. I feel my heart ache.

I begin to fill with rage and yell, "Get out!"

"What?"

I push him off the bed and scream, "I said get out, Natsu!" I grab a nearby book and throw it at him. I feel tears coming from my eyes. I throw myself onto my pillow hiding my face from him. My entire body is shaking as I wait for my door to slam shut. I turn my head to face the wall opposite of Natsu and whisper, "Get out."

A brief moment of silence before Natsu says, "Fine," and gently shuts the door. I had been expecting an ear shattering slam that would know a few pictures off the wall, but it was gentle.

_It was all a joke to him. How can I be such an idiot thinking maybe I had a chance with him. "_He is so stupid," I whisper sitting up and wiping the tears from my eyes. I walk over to my bathroom and pick a rag up and run hot water over it and wipe my face. I know I will cry again but I hate the way tears dry on your face and make it feel like plastic.

I walk over to the old stereo and press play and sad gentle classical music fills the empty air with violin, piano and flute. I flop down on my bed and begin to cry myself to sleep. My heartache fading away as the chains of sleep dragged me down.

_Natsu_

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I yell my fists crashing into the wall of her apartment. _How could I do that to Lucy? Why did I say such mean things? Treating her like a joke, no wonder she'd be mad at me. Hell I would kill someone if they did that to me. I really should just die. _I crash against the wall, head slamming into it. "I'm sorry Lucy." I hear classical; music coming from Lucy's room and I know I hurt her very badly. I am just not man enough to go up there and kiss her and tell her I love her more than anything. In the end all I can do is hurt her. If only she hadn't of kissed me I wouldn't have lost control. _Ugh, there I go running away, I thought I was Natsu. I do not run away. _But how do I face a girl?

I just hope she doesn't ignore me. That is the worst! I can deal with her glares but her acting as if I don't exist I can't stand that! My eyes begin to droop and I slump down onto the cold hard ground. My head flops to the side and my mind slips into unconsciousness.

_Morning: Natsu_

I fell asleep at the side of Lucy's apartment. I wonder if she's over what had happened last night. My body is entangled in a blanket. When did I get this? I throw it off and head to Fairy Tail.

Lucy

I lay my heated face down on the cool counter. I just finished telling Erza about what had happened with Natsu. "I don't know if I should forgive him or put him through hell."

"Do you want me to teach him a lesson," Erza smiles seriously. At first I think she is only joking but then I remember Erza is always serious.

"Umm, no Erza I think if you did that he wouldn't be alive to learn the lesson," I say flinching at the aura she emanates.

She ignores my side comment and says, "If that is your will."

"It is," I say apologetic, "Mira can I get a diet Pepsi?"

"Right away," Mira answers cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about, Mira?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing," she says, "Just going to go on a picnic with Elfman and Lisanna."

"That's nice," Erza says. I soon zone out of the conversation sucked into my thoughts. _I think I'll ignore Natsu today and go on a mission by myself for once. I should probably leave before he gets here then. _The door busts open, _too late. _

"What's up everyone," Natsu's voice fills the air.

"Hey Natsu," everyone yells back.

I turn towards Erza and Mira and say, "I go to go." I lift myself up from the bar stool waving as they say their departures. I ignore Natsu walking up to me and look for a job off the request board. I find the perfect one, not too hard but enough for rent. I go to get it accepted and then to pack my bags. I leave Natsu there all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of this story. Please tell me what you think! **

**-Harley**

**Natsu **

_Real mature Lucy! Just ignore me and go on a job yourself it's not like I care! _So why am I following you? _Of course it is to make sure you aren't injured while out._ If you weren't so reckless I wouldn't have to do this! It's your fault! I find a nearby tree and start banging my head.

"Natsuuuu," Happy's familiar dragging out of my name pulls me back to reality. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry Happy I am just a little distracted."

"We'll lose Lucy at this rate though."

"Don't worry I am used to Lucy's scent, even if we lost her I could find her again in less than a minute," I smile and start walking again.

That's when I notice Lucy has stopped. At first I think she has noticed us I hide quickly but then she resumes walking. We walk for a little while until we reach a small house hidden by trees. Lucy walks in and I go by the window and begin to listen.

**Lucy**

Do they really think I don't know they're following me? I don't need super hearing to hear them they are loud enough to hear a mile away.

"Thank you so much for coming."

"You're welcome," I say focusing on my employers. The woman has light brown hair and gray eyes she has a wrinkly but kind face. Her husband is stern looking with brown eyes and graying hair, they are almost the opposite. "On the request it said you needed me to find a family heirloom that was stolen by some thieves in the woods, could you describe what it looks like?"

"Yes of course. It is a locket on a thin silver chain; it holds a picture of my parents and me. It is very important to me," the lady says.

"Can you tell me around where it was stolen?"

"I was coming back from the market when three bandits came from behind me and stole it. They took some other things but they are not nearly as important."

Her story is a little fishy if they had stolen it from her shouldn't there have been a struggle. She isn't injured at all. Anyway my job is just to find the locket and to return it. "I will get the locket to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much," she says hugging me. I don't hug back.

"Well I will be on my way now." I walk out the door.

**Natsu **

I wait a while outside until Lucy is gone. I am about to leave when I over hear, "Is she gone?" the old lady says.

"Yeah I think so," the man says.

"Good, I can't wait to see that fairy tail mage get pounded to smithereens."

"I know. They are so annoying thinking they are all tough and cool just because they were once the strongest guild."

"It is even funnier she didn't even suspect anything. She didn't even notice when I slipped her the sleeping drug." They both start laughing.

I start to overload with anger. I kick the door open and they say, "Who the hell are you?"

I don't answer them I punch the old man who had started coming after me. Then I kick the woman but she is harder to take down. She dodges my kick and throws a glass cup at my head. I duck in time and the glass crashes behind me. I drive my fist right into her forehead and she falls to the floor. Now time to go save Lucy.

**Lucy**

There are no bandits here. Did they lie? I have been here for like five minutes.

I hear the crunch of leaves,_ so much for the element of surprise. _I spin around and see four big and scary looking men. "Are you the Fairy Tail mage?"

"What's it to you?" I ask my voice thick with sarcasm. Are these the bandits?

"We are here to teach you a lesson," the person I assume to be the leader says.

"Teach me a lesson?"

"Yeah, you and that guild of yours," he says looking to the mark on my hand.

"What exactly is this 'lesson' of yours?"

"Shall we start then?" Two of the four men come at me and me back away. I lose track of the third until I bump into someone behind. A giant pair of hands grab me and I struggle to break free. If I had drank the tea served to me before I would not have been able to resist as well. Luckily I could smell the drug and recognized it right away. Plus being part of a rich family you must know you your poisons.

I bite his hand and break free doing a roundhouse kick across his face. He stumbles back but hurriedly steadies himself. I decide to run instead.

My decision was too late they have surrounded me completely. _What do I do? _They grab me again and this time I cannot struggle out of it. _I left my keys at home, damn!_ The leader raises his fist and I close my eyes waiting for the impact.

**Natsu**

I reach Lucy and see that she is being held up by one man while the other draws back to punch her. I run to her and catch his hand right before it hits her. Her eyes open and she says, "Natsu," my stomach flutters at the way she says and the look she gives me it but I shake it off. I don't have time for that. I throw the man towards a tree and kick the man holding her in the face he falls back. The other two men rush at me and I jump up and slam their heads together. They both collapse into unconsciousness.

The man that fell jumps up and charges at me, I dodge and lift my foot up and trip him his head hits a branch and he is knocked unconscious. The leader runs off. I walk over to Lucy and help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I am still mad at you," she bites her lips, "Thanks though."

"We're partners, right?"

"Right," she smiles.

"Luuucccyyyy," Happy flies through the trees and flies right into Lucy's face.

"Happy," Lucy face becomes re with rage. I burst out laughing as she and Happy play a game of chase.

**So it is finally done! YAYA, but it's still not the end! **

**-Harley**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here I is again! Third chapter. Yeah I know it takes a long time for me to update my stories. Sorry! Here we go:**

**-Harley**

I stretch out in my bed and yawn. My joints pop and my body shivers in slight pleasure at the stretching. _I went a little too far yesterday. _I sit up and walk to the bathroom. I look in the bathroom and notice my hair is in quite the messy state. I pull out Cancer's key and call him.

"Yes –ebi?" He asks adding that annoying saying.

"Will you please fix my hair?"

"Yes –ebi." He begins to work on my hair. _He might be a bit annoying but at least he is good at hair._

When he finishes I look at myself in the mirror. It is the same hairstyle I usually wear. I smile and say, "Thanks Cancer." I let him go back to the spirit world and quickly get dressed. I hurry and head to Fairy Tail.

**Natsu**

_Ugh, I wish Lucy would hurry here. I want to hang out with her and relax today. _"Sheesh Natsu, what's bugging ya'?"

I look up to see Cana grinning. "Just waiting for Lucy," I say sighing.

"You guys have been getting closer recently. Are you falling for her?" She asks getting closer her smile growing wider.

I begin to blush and say, "What? No way! Lucy and I are partners and friends."

She looks up thinking. "Maybe, but is that the way you want it. Or what does she want?"

I look down, _I have no idea how she sees me. Even if I displayed my interest in her would she show the same to me? _I leave Cana's question unanswered and begin to think about Lucy and I as a couple.

After sometime a noise pulls me from my thoughts. "Ahem! Natsu may I speak to you?" Lisanna asks fidgeting.

"Sure." Ashe grabs my hand and leads me outside.

"So Natsu I've liked you for a while now and I was… um… wondering if you would like to…" she trails off.

"Like to what," I ask.

"Be my boyfriend. We know a lot about each other and we get along great so…" she trails off again.

I sigh and say, "I'm sorry Lisanna, but I like someone else," I say apologetically.

"It's Lucy isn't it?" she asks.

"No," I lie.

"You're lying aren't you?"

"No I'm not. I couldn't possibly love Lucy she is to weak. She can't even stand up for herself. I can't love someone who only relies on others to protect them." I see something in the corner of my eye. I turn to get a better look and I see Lucy. Her eyes have begun to water and her expression is hurt. It is really cute but I can't help but feel horrible. "L-Lucy, when did you get there?"

"I've been here the whole time; I just didn't want to interrupt. I'll go now," she says as she turns and runs to her house. I follow her but she is faster.

**Lucy**

_I'm too weak. Is that why he doesn't love me? _I walk down a dark alley and curl up crying. Sobs rack my body as they slip from me. I suddenly realize something I really am to weak. Crying over a stupid reason like this. I smile sadly to myself. _I wouldn't even want to be with me right now. Why am I such a crybaby?! _Somewhere inside a small voice answers, _because you are pathetic. Who could possibly be more pathetic? No one! _The voice laughs loudly. An idea comes to me. _I'll just become stronger then he won't have any complaints! _I run to my room.

When I get there I begin to pack some clothes and my essentials. I grab a scrap piece of paper and all the money I can find. On the paper I scribble:

_Dear friends,_

_By the time you read this it means I have already left for my journey. I do not know how long this will last, though my estimate is around three years. I do not guarantee my return then but I shall be home soon after. My room has been paid off for a few years but please be sure to keep it in shape while I am away. I have enjoyed my time with you and cannot wait to see you again. I will really miss you. _

_Love Lucy_

I knock on my land ladies door and ask her to give that note to anyone who comes asking for me. After packing some food I begin my journey.

**Natsu**

"Why don't you check her house?" Erza asks.

"I already did," I yell in irritation.

"CHECK AGAIN!" She yells back.

"FINE!" I say walking in the direction of her house.

When I arrive I go through the window but she is not there. I go to the Land Lady and ask, "Uh, has Lucy been here today?"

"Yes, but she left in a hurry, she told me to give anyone who came asking for her this." The Land Lady hands me a scrap of paper and I read it. After finishing it I run to Fairy Tail.

**Sooo, umm there you all go please, please review. I hope you all enjoyed it! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hello my lovely pineapples! New update here. Umm I'm going to try and update more often but this year I am in Marching Band so it might be a little slow some weeks, but I also have other stories to write. So what happens, happens. On to the story :))))))**

**-Harley**

Natsu

"Erza! Gray!" I shout as I burst through the Fairy Tail door, my face wet from my tears and red from running. "Lucy… she's…" I try to sound out through my crying and breathing.

"Natsu, calm down breath then speak," Erza says calmly to me...

I relax, and take a deep breath and say, "Lucy has disappeared and all she left is a note with the landlord, and I think it may be my fault."

Erza and Gray's jaw drops and Erza asks, "What?" As Gray says, "What did you do this time?"

I hand the note over to Erza who quietly skims it. After a while the note falls from her fingers and Gray picks it up. "Lucy's… gone?" She looks at me and I nod. "But… why?

I look to the ground remembering the awful things she overheard. The familiar sting comes to my eyes. I lost Igneel first, but this time I lost someone over my own foolishness. "She overheard me talking to Lisanna about why I couldn't love her. I was only making excuses because I didn't want her to find out that I love her!" He shouts.

Gray shakes his head, "Well I guess we better find Lucy and set things straight, don't you think, Idiot?" He looks at me.

"Yes," I say still looking at the ground.

"Well let's get started then," Erza says.

_Lucy_

I plop down on the grassy plain which I stand upon. _Wow I sure got far in such a short time. _I yawn and fall to my back placing my hands behind my head looking up at the stars. I'm going to miss my own bed for a while, but I will become stronger. I'm lucky I made enough money to pay off the rent for a few years. If I run out of money I can just send it anonymously.

I wonder what they did when they found out I left. Probably just shrugged it off as one of my fits thinking I'll be back tomorrow. Well, that's enough of a break; _it's going to take a while for where I am headed._

_Natsu_

"We've searched everywhere for her but there is no trace at all. What are we going to do?" I ask Erza.

"We tried the bus and some hotels but it's been three days, she's probably nowhere near here and we have no idea where she's' headed. In fact aside from her and the problems with her father we barely know her at all," Gray says.

"Shut up. We'll find her I just need to think like she does," Gray and I quiet ourselves and after a moment Erza shouts, "That's it. Follow me guys."

Gray and I look at each other and shrug then follow Erza.

A little while later we arrive at the shopping district and Erza says, "Lucy loves to shop."

"I don't think she would come shopping if she's hurt," Gray says.

"Then I am out of ideas for today. Anyway we need our rest now let's call it a day and head home."

"Yeah," Gray says.

I begin to argue but Erza glares at me and say," Natsu you look horrible go home and get some sleep."

She and Gray head off in the direction of Fairy Tail. I start walking in a random direction.

After a long time of walking I find myself at the doorstep of Lucy apartment. _Lucy where are you, _I think as I move through the window and curl up in her blankets. Oh they smell just like her. I picture the busty blond in my head and fall asleep. My last thought is, _I love you Lucy and I'm sorry._


End file.
